Harry Potter and the Clash of the Titans
by Catgrl52
Summary: ack havent updated in FOREVER! sorry! Anyway, Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and people finally know that Voldemort is out there somewhere, plotting terrible things (I know it's cheesy). Oh yeah, Harry falls in love with two people at the same time. READ!
1. Airplane Sickness

Hi everyone! Catgrl52 here, wishing you a happy, um… happy, uh… TIME! Yeah, that's it, a happy time. This is my version of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts (as you already know) and I would like to thank everyone who helped. Allison, my brother, and um… everyone else! I'm rambling. Rambling, rambling, rambling. So I'll shut up with the rambling now. Uh… where was I? Um… oh yeah! Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: not mine, not mine, NOT MINE! Ha. All characters and situations (sorta) are owned by J.K. Rowling and Scholastic books, blah blah blah, no money is being made off this and _a-hem_, "no copyright infringement is intended." HA!

Now! My fanfic! YAY!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The skinny boy with glasses, green eyes and unruly black hair stared out the window. Suddenly, he paled and closed his eyes, his face contorted in a sickened look of extreme displeasure. God, how he hated airplanes. He hated the food, the chairs, the overly cheerful flight attendants, trying to sleep sitting up in six square feet of space; name something that had anything at all to do with airplanes, Harry Potter hated it. Well, not quite everything. He didn't mind the flying too much - he just preferred flying on a broom a lot more. But there were three things about airplanes that he absolutely could not stand: taking off, landing, and turbulence. Harry never was able to decide which he hated most. So he settled for all three. Just like he could never decide which he hated most - Snape, Umbridge, or airplanes. So he settled for all three. Harry grimaced as the plane hit another rogue air current.

'Why,' Harry wondered. 'Why did the Dursleys have to bring me on this damn trip?' He already knew the answer. There was no way on the earth that Vernon Dursley was going to leave Harry, freaky Harry, weird Harry, _abnormal _Harry alone in his house for three weeks. Harry had begged and pleaded, he could stay in a hotel in Little Whinging, he could stay at Ron Weasley's house, he could stay at Hermione Granger's house, he could stay at _Arabella__ Figg's house, just don't make him go on this trip. 'But nooooo,' Harry thought bitterly. 'He just had to go and have already bought the airplane tickets and couldn't return any and he was not wasting £200 just so Harry could go visit his "freaky little friends. And why in the world was he offering to stay at Arrabella Figg's house?"'_

Vernon Dursley had gotten a bit smarter over Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and had done all deals for his company during the Hogwarts school year. One of them had gone off perfectly, and Vernon fulfilled his promise of getting a vacation home in Majorca that he had made before Harry's second year at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed. There was no use in thinking about it now. At least he had been able to sneak his wand past security. With nothing better to do, he tuned in to the argument the girl in front of him was having with her mother.

"Mum!" the girl groaned. "You know I hate airplanes! Why did you make me come this way?"

"Varisha Amelia Karson! Eef I told you vonce I told you a thousand times! Zere vas no vay zat I vas going to let you ride zat eensane lightningbolt or vatever you call eet all zee vay to zee Island of Majorca and back!" The girl's mother spoke with a French accent.

"Oh mum you are such a muggle!" Harry's ears perked at the word 'muggle.' "And it's a firebolt, not a lightningbolt. Mum, it's the best broom on the market; you've never even ridden it-"

"-And I never vill! I regret even buying eet for you! Furthermore, eef you call me a muggle vone more time, I vill confiskate zat eensane contraption of yours immediately! Now, I vant no more talk of how you hate airplanes! I am trying to sleep!"

The girl huffed and turned over to look out the window. Harry decided to talk to her.

"I'm a wizard too, you know," he said in a low voice, as not to wake the snoring old man beside him (the Dursleys were up in first class). "What school do you go to?"

The girl continued to stare out the window. Finally, she sighed. "Beauxbatons. Let me guess: your parents are both muggle-born wizards, one went to Hogwarts and the other to Beauxbaxtons, met, got married, and had you. Since your mom went to Beauxbatons, she wanted you to go there, even though you also got accepted to Hogwarts and wanted to go there instead. Now you have to ride on this damn airplane because your mother had a traumatic experience on a broom when she was eleven and hasn't ridden one since and wouldn't let you ride your Firebolt that she got you for your birthday. Am I right?"

Harry blinked. "Umm... Not quite. I go to Hogwarts. But I do have a Firebolt!"

"Really? You go to Hogwarts? Wow! What was that Umbridge lady like? She sounded horrendous."

"She was."

The girl giggled. "She looked like a toad in her picture in The Daily Prophet."

"Yeah. She looked like that in real life, too. She was evil." Harry began telling her about the things Umbridge did.

"You didn't use your wands in Defense Against the Dark Arts once the whole year? But what about your O.W.L.s?"

"Well, my friends and I made this thing called The Defense Association, but we called it Dumbledore's Army and D.A. for short."

"Oh! After the headmaster! But where did you practice? And who taught it?"

"Well, when my friend Hermione Granger came up with the idea for the D.A., she said I should teach it because I was really good at Defense Againsy the Dark Arts class and I had gotten lots of practice in the real world." The girl looked like she was about to ask exactly what kind of practice, but Harry hurried to continue. "So I finally agreed to, and so I taught about twenty-eight people different jinxes, curses, hexes, and defensive spells that I had learned."

"That's neat! But where did you practice?"

"See, at Hogwarts there's this room that the house elves call the Come anp Go Room, or the Room of Requirement. It's this room that only appears when you really need it, and will have everything that you need inside it. For the D.A., there were cushions and shelves of books on hexes and curses and things like that, and at the back there were a bunch of different dark detectors." 

"Really? I'll have to ask the house elves if there's one at Beauxbatons."

"Yeah. But then someone told Umbridge."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Who was it?"

"This girl whose mum works for the ministry. But we knew it was her because at the first meeting Hermione had everyone sign this piece of parchment that she had cursed so that if anyone sniched on us they would get these huge purple pimples spelling out the word 'sneak' on their face in big letters. Hermione's really smart," Harry explained.

The girls' eyes widened, impressed, then narrowed. "This Hermione and you aren't really...ya know... close, or anything, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? Oh! No! No no no no no! No, we're just friends! Really! See, at Halloween our first year at Hogwarts, my friend Ron Weasley and I saved her from this troll that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had Voldemort - oh, sorry! I mean, that had You-Know-Who stuck in the back of his head, long story, and Hermione has been friends with Ron and me since! But anyway, let me tell you about detention with Umbridge..." Harry told her about the black quill and how he had to 'write lines.'

She gasped. "That's horrible! I can't believe she made you do that! What a sick, twisted, evil, horrible old hag!"

"Yeah, but listen to what we did to her..." Harry told her about Umbridge's 'run-in' with the centaurs. By the end, the girl had tears of laughter streaming down her face. Harry smiled. He liked this girl. Suddenly, his stomach gave a jolt.

"Don't talk to me," he said quickly. Seeing the confused and slightly hurt look on the girls face, he added, "We're landing." The girls' eyes widened and she quickly turned around in her seat, gripping the armrests very tightly.

After 10 minutes of stomachs dropping and varying amounts of discomfort, they were on the ground and getting off the plane.

"Hey, how long are you going to be in Majorca?" Harry asked the girl.

"Two weeks. Why?"

"Well that's good, because then we might be on the same flight back to London."

"Oh!" She realized what Harry had just said.

"You! Come on, we've got to get our luggage," Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry. Lowering his voice, he added, "You did tell that ruddy owl of yours to come so you can write to your - friends - didn't you? Because that - man - said he would check on you if he didn't hear from you for three days strait. Now let's go!"

The girl looked shocked, as though she couldn't believe someone could be that unpleasant. 'Sort of the same reaction Hermione had when she first met the Dursleys,' thought Harry. She quickly recovered however, and yelled at Harry's retreating back.

"Wait! My name's Varisha! What's yours?"

"It's Harry! Harry Potter!" Harry grinned at Varisha's dumbfounded face and ran off to catch up with the Dursleys.

****Varisha's POV*****

'What a horrible man! How can he stand living with him? That boy was nice. What was his name again? Wait... he never told me his name! Quick! Get it before he leaves!'

"Wait! M name's Varisha! What's yours?" she yelled before he could disappear into the crowd.

"Oh! It's Harry! Harry Potter!" Grinning, the boy turned and ran to catch up with his family.

Varisha couldn't believe it. She had just talked with Harry Potter for 3 hours and hadn't noticed.

'How stupid am I?' she thought. 'I stare at his face for 3 hours and don't notice his scar, his black hair and green eyes? Well I noticed his black hair and green eyes-' 

_Such nice green eyes, said a voice in her head._

'Shut up brain! But anyway, I noticed his hair and eyes, but not his scar. Why not? Oh yeah. His hair was covering it. Maybe he didn't want me to see it,' she thought. 'Maybe he's so sick of people gaping at his scar and treating him like some big hero that he thought that if he didn't tell me, then I would treat him like a regular person.' Varisha thought a bit. 'He was right,' she decided bitterly. 'And that's what he meant about getting lots of practice against the dark arts in the real world!'

"Hey, 'Risha! Let's go!" Mr. Karson called to his daughter. "We don't want to miss the train to Sóller!"

"Coming Dad!" she called. Varisha turned her eyes back to the spot where he had blended in with the teaming mass of people.

"Good bye, Harry Potter," She whispered to the boy who had disappeared into the crowd. "I hope I see you again one day."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Oh! Important A/N! Because I recently discovered that people give flamers _anonymously I will not be accepting anonymous reviews any more. I know I said I loved ALL reviews, including flamers, but that was before I got a flamer with the f-word in it. You know F-U-C-K? yeah. I was pretty upset. Check out the reviews on my story "It's 'Arry Potter!" to see what I mean. So sorry if you don't have a screen name and want to review. If you are logged on, want to review but hate my story, simply say that you __don't care for it. That's the nice way of saying you hate it and then I will not report you. If you promise to be nice, you may email me and tell me your review. If you're not nice, I will report you. So REVIEW!_

Love y'all!

Catgrl52 ^∙-∙^  ¬kitty

P.S. Spain was WONDERFUL in case you care J

P.P.S. can anyone think of a better name for my story than the one I've picked? If so, tell me and I will be eternally thankful and put you name up at every chapter thanking you and telling people to read your story even if I think it's horrible (not that I would think it's horrible. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you –well, wouldn't tell you really really meanly- that I hated it. I would just suggest a few things to make it better). But only if I like it! So please someone give me an idea! Thank you!


	2. To See you Again

HELLO! How are y'all today? Hope you're good. Catgrl52 here, wishing you a happy day. REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED!!!!! ALLISON! REVIEW!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER!!: Really y'all, how many times do we have to go over this in EVERY SINGLE LITTLE STORY IN EVERY SINGLY LITTLE CHAPTER SOMEONE WRITES????? Come on, we know we're not J.K. Rowling! Unless of course, she decided to write her own fanfiction of Harry Potter. I don't know why she would do that, but hey, it's possible! But anyway, yeah yeah yeah, not mine, blah blah blah, all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic books, blah blah blah blah BLAH! Ha.

Now for thank yous:

Ganymade: Thanks so much! I like it when people review me like that. Don't you? Anyway, I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations. It's not that well written, but I think it gets the message across.

FredIsMine: That's what I said. Isn't it? Oh well. That's what I meant at least. The point is, you said that it had 896 pages in the first place and it doesn't, so there. And what do you mean, "why don't you go and check it out"? That didn't sound very nice. Meany. Weirdo. Humph.

Catgrl52: HELLO ME!!!!! Hey, aren't I an idiot for reviewing my own story? Does anyone else do that? Probably not. Geez, what sort of weirdo am I? NO FredIsMine, I AM NOT NEARLY AS BIG A WEIRDO AS YOU!!!

Padfoot4eva: Yes, I know you never reviewed this cuz you were at camp but review it now!

Now that that's all taken care of, on with the fanfic!!!! Da-da-daaaah!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry lugged his suitcase behind him, thinking. He had enjoyed talking to Varisha; she had been really nice. To bad he probably wouldn't ever see her again. She probably hated him for tricking her anyway.

            _But you didn't trick her_, said the voice in his head that could always be counted on to make irritatingly true comments whenever Harry was trying to lie to himself._ You just forgot to mention your name when you first started talking. Anyway, she didn't ask for it until you were leaving._

            Shut up, Harry thought.

            _And she said that you were going home on the same day, so you might be on the same flight._

            "I said _shut up_!" Harry said forcefully, receiving uneasy glances from many people around him. 

            "Mummy, that boy is talking to himself!"

            "Don't stare honey, it's not polite."

            Harry sighed and hurried to catch up to the Dursleys.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hurry up, boy! The train is about to leave!" Vernon Dursley snapped as he huffed toward the platform.

            "Coming," Harry said lazily.

            He heaved his suitcase onto the train and jumped before the doors could close on him. He followed the Dursleys to where they had found some seats then realized there were only three.

            "You're going to have to sit on the other end of the car," Uncle Vernon snarled.

            "Fine."

            Harry trudged down to the other end of the railcar, found an empty seat, and sat down, exhausted.

            "You again!" exclaimed a very familiar voice. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you!"

            Harry wearily turned around in his seat and found himself face-to-face with a very familiar pair of striking brown eyes, a button nose, chocolate brown hair, and grinning full red lips (sorry – last chapter I'd forgotten to tell y'all what she looked like). 

            "JK," Varisha said.

            "What?"

            "Um… just kidding? JK?"

            "Oh!"

            "Anyway, you're going to Sόller too?" Varisha asked.

            "Don't ask me, the Dursleys never tell me anything," Harry answered.

            "My parents never tell me anything either. It's SO annoying!" She smiled. "But anyway, now we can talk some more."

            "Yeah, I guess we can," he said, smiling back.

            "So… yeah, I wanted to ask you, um… what did I want to ask you?"

            "I dunno, what?"

            "Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you about your career thingy. You guys DO get career advice, don't you?"

            "Yeah, I'm gonna try and be an auror."

            "Really? Cool! Listen to what my parents said about my choice…"

            They talked for the rest of the train ride.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry walked off the train with Varisha ("Please, call me 'Risha."), talking animatedly.

            "So, 'Risha, I guess I'll see you the next time we happen to run into each other."

            "Yeah, I guess so." She flashed that amazing smile of hers (_Gosh, she has an amazing smile_, thought Harry) (CHEESEY!!!).

            "BOY!!!"

            "Coming! Gotta go."

            "Don't let the muggles get you down!"

            "Don't worry, I won't. See you"

            "Luv ya!!! JK."

            "Hahahahaha! Love you too. JK."

            _Or not…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            GASP!!! So the plot thickens!!! Hmm… what will the evil author (yours truly) do next? Keep reading to find out!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Varisha thought for a bit. Harry was so easy to talk to. He was so interesting, funny, and knew so much. He was quite smart. If he was only half as smart as his "friend" as he claimed, then she shuddered to think of what sort of freak his friend would be.

            _Seems sort of like a friend with benefits, the way he talks about her. Not that I care._

_            Oh, but you DO care. Why else would you even be thinking about it?_

_            Shut up! I thought I told you to shut up and leave before we got on the train._

_            You told me to shut up, you never said for how long_,_ and you never said leave._

_            Why do you always have to be right?_

_            It's my nature. I'm the little voice inside your head that always speaks the truth whenever you're trying to lie to yourself. I also live in Harry's head. He thought that you would hate him for "lying" to you about who he was._

_            He never lied to me about who he was!_

_            That's what I said. He wouldn't listen and oooooh, wasn't he relieved when I was right. I'm always right._

_            That's why you're so annoying. If you weren't right all the time, people wouldn't hate you so much._

_            But they don't. I'm the voice of reason. Everyone would be driven mad with worry if I didn't exist. Everyone loves me._

_            They love to hate you. _

_            Hate to love me._

_            Whatever._

_            Sure._

_            Shut up._

_            Fine._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Who were you talking to, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon when they got into the rental car.

            "What's it to you?" Harry asked back.

            Uncle Vernon growled.

            "She's a wizard. She goes to a different wizard school that's located in France," Harry retorted.

            Uncle Vernon looked affronted, shocked, and horrified at the same time. "Wha—bu—you—she—who—tha—can't—wha—"

            "Be careful holding your mouth open like that. It could get stuck that way. No one wants to have to stuff food down your throat for you," Harry said simply.

            Aunt Petunia moaned. The turns on the road were undoubtedly more than her stomach could handle.

            Uncle Vernon turned to her. "Don't worry honey, I'll go slower so you won't get so sick."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Who was that boy you were talking to, 'Risha?" Mr. Karson asked his daughter sitting in the back seat of their green Toyota rental car. "He seemed very nice. You two were talking like old friends."

            "Vell, Jacque, zey vere. You see, zat's zee same boy she met on zee plane here," Mrs. Karson explained.

            Jake Karson chuckled. "Have I ever told you how much I love your ac-sόnt?" He asked his wife, adding a french flair to the end of his sentence.

            "Only about five tousand times," she answered, leaning over the console to give him a kiss. (the "tousand" is NOT a type-o. she says thousand that way cuz she's French)

            "Mo-om! Please! Do not start making out while dad is driving! If he's kissing you, he can't see, and we'll crash into that car that's going sooooo _annoyingly_ slow in front of us! I, for one, would like my last image not to be of you two making out!" Varisha said.

            "Very vell, 'Risha, tell us who you vere talking to," giggled Mrs. Karson.

            Varisha sighed. "Harry Potter."

            The car jerked forward, then back, as Mr. Karson momentarily lost control of the acceleration and then jammed on the breaks, almost crashing into the "annoyingly slow" car in front of them. 

            "_Harry Potter?!?!__ You were talking to **Harry Potter**?!?!"_ yelled her dad.

            "DAD! YES! I WAS! GET OVER IT! I won't ever see him again, and he'll probably forget all about me, so it _doesn't matter!!!_" she was getting very annoyed with her parents.

            _There you go again, lying to yourself. He will to remember you. Particularly well. You should stand out in his mind for quite some time, I do believe._

_            Ok. That's it. I want you to shut up for the rest of my life._

_            Sorry, can't do that. The longest I can go is 24 hours strait and then I can't "shut up" for the rest of the week._

_            You're only allowed 24 hours of silence a week?_

_            Yep._

_            Geez._

_            I know. Tragedy, isn't it? Maybe I should petition for less…_

_            No no, I meant for me. You need more time for shutting up-ness._

_            Oh. Well then._

_            Oh, just shut up.         _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yes, I know I keep falling into these lapses of characters talking to their own heads. I'll try to cut back, I promise!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "I'm sorry 'Risha, but he's a world hero—"

            "I know."

            "—he's the most famous wizard in the world, everyone knows his name—"

            "_Dad, I know_."

            "—and he—"

            "DAD! I KNOW!!!"

            "Ok, ok, just, I want you to know how amazing this is. You'll never meet another witch or wizard this famous in your entire life!"

            "_Dad…_"

            "Ok, I'll be quiet."

            "Thank you." Varisha turned and stared out the window. God, how annoying can parents get? Always repeating things five times per sentence, getting all mushy on you, it's disgusting! Geez, can't this dumb car in front of us go _any faster_??? We've been trailing it for, like, an hour!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Important A/N: here's the dealio on the thinking thing. The italics is when they're talking to the voice of reason, the little annoying voice that lives in everyone's head and speaks the truth when someone is trying to lie to himself/herself. The not-italics is when there just thinking to themselves. Savvy? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "This damn car behind us has been trailing us since we got on this road!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Aunt Petunia had been sick multiple times the past hour on the twisty, winding road, and the car now smelled like you-know-what. Harry had stuck his head out the window facing the mountain that the road was clinging to, trying to see who was in the car behind them, but every time he tried to see through the tinted windows of the green Toyota, they hit another curve, and Harry was jerked inside the car, giving him plenty of bumps on his head. Why he wanted to see inside the car so badly, Harry had no idea. He just wanted to, needed to, needed the knowledge of who these insane people were that kept right on their tail. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted with another bellow from Uncle Vernon.

            "Boy! Get your head inside this infernal car this instant! It's hard enough driving this backwards car, on this insane road, without having you leaning out the window trying to eat the bushes that grow on the side of the mountain!" 

Dudley snickered. Harry sighed. 

            "Fine," he muttered. "But I'm leaving the window down."

            They drove off down the windy road clinging to the mountainside. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hey y'all! (I am SO Texan) hope you like, review. NOW. THIS INSTANT! Please? Thank you. I love all of you who review! Please please please PLEASE review. If you're anonymous, then email me @ beautifuldreamer1289@hotmail.com. You know you want to. But BE NICE. When I want flamers, I'll go back to accepting anonymous reviews. Till then, if you are anonymous and want to review but can't, you can blame the dude who took _5 minutes of his precious time to say (on my dumb-dumb story) Reviewer: Doesn't give a f*ck, and Review: that was retarded!!!!!!_ Woo. Ok, I'm fine. It just makes me SO mad when people give flamers, and keep giving flamers, cuz if the story is so damn shitty, why do they keep reading it and reviewing it? I mean, in the time I take to review things, I could have done billions of other things, like, make myself a sandwich, or gotten some ice cream, or maybe even, gone and taken a really fast shower! So, you guys, come on, be nice, don't give reviews that say Reviewer: THIS FIC IS. Review: CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP… and so on for a foot long, it's not nice. This is a copy of a review for "The Ultimate Revenge or Maybe Not" by Butilicious Slytherin (spelling?). goodness gracious me oh my, I can't find her story ANYWHERE! What happened? Oh poo. I liked that story even though I was finished reading it. Humph. It was a good story if you like Hermione/Draco romance and she got lots of good reviews but some really mean ones and it made me feel so bad for her. Oh well. I'll try and find her. Anyway. Now, BE NICE! I hope I have infused this message into your brains. NOW REVIEW!!!!

Love y'all!

Catgrl52 

^∙·∙^           Kitty!    

P.S. my cat had kittens 6 weeks ago! Ooooh, they're SOOOO cute! (Four of them!) (Black!)(Mom is white!)(Dad was black!)(:-O)(!)


	3. Finally Here

            Hello, all! This is Catgrl52 here, saying, I just got the best review I could've possibly gotten and unlike SOME people I could mention (a-hem _Filia__!_) I am not going to reply with an angry review. I told my friend about it and she said "wow, I wish I could get a review like that." So someone go read padfoot4eva's story and give her a review like the one that f h c gave to me. Um… now what… Oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER!!!: COME ON PEOPLE!!! Do we realy hafta say "I'm not J.K. Rowling" at the beginning of each story because we are obviously not J.K. Rowling because why in the world would she write a fanfiction when she could just put it in her books and make money of it? So obviously, I'm not her and no money is being made off this blah blah blah blah BLAH!!!

Now for thank yous!

**padfoot4eva**: you're welcome. I love you too (not in that way! Lol)!

**f**** h c**: as I explained before, that was the best review I have ever gotten. Thank you so much for the advice and I will try and cut back. I didn't put any in this chapter I think. Thank you so much! Really.

**Ellesar**: Thank you!

**arimel**: you are so weird.

**caroline**: I know that! 

            And people, if you think I'm being mean to caroline, padfoot4eva, and arimel, I'm not because I actually know these people.

And now for chapter 3!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry sighed. At the rate they were traveling, they might as well just turn around and head back to the airport because by the time they got to the rental house on the beach, it was going to be the end of the trip and they would have to go home. 

Stupid curving road, he thought. If this stupid country had normal roads, like at home, Aunt Petunia wouldn't have gotten carsick and we wouldn't have had to stop, and then I could've finally seen who was in that car trailing us. But since we just HAD to stop at the petrol station, they passed us and I never found out who they were. Harry sighed again and watched the sun begin to set over the ocean.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Varisha wake up, we're here!" Mr. Carson told his snoring daughter. Varisha snorted once, then jerked awake. She sat up, shook herself, looked out the window, and gasped.

            They were right on the edge of the beach, 50 feet from the bluest water Varisha had ever seen. Some palm trees swayed in the breeze above them, and the sun was just above the horizon, casting an orange glow on the sand. Gulls called in the distance, and waves gently lapped the beach. Varisha got out of the car, entranced.

            "Geet your bags honey! Zey aren't going unpack zemselves, you know!" her mother called from the house. 

            "Oh lordy," Varisha breathed. 

            Their house. Oh God, it was the loveliest house in the world. Fresh looking white paint, bright red tile on the roof, perfect garden, _beautiful_ view. I am going to love it here, she decided.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            That was the worst thing I've ever written. Well, I guess not THE worst, but pretty bad. But I'll keep it in here anyway. I need to show what the house looks like because I need it for part of the setting later. You'll see…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Next door there was another lovely house just like theirs, only different (ya, _real_ descriptive). 

            "Varisha! Get inside now!"

            She sighed, not wanting to leave the view.  "Coming…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Boy! Get the bags!" Vernon growled.

            "Get your own bags," Harry snapped back. "I am tired and I wanna sleep! It's your fault that I've been stuck inside that disgusting car all day, and I want to get to sleep!"

            "Boy…" Vernon growled a warning.

            "Oh, I'm sorry. I must've missed the part that I became your slave! The answer is no!" Harry retorted.

            He stormed inside their house with his suitcase. Searching the house, he found a room and flung his suitcase open on the floor, grabbed his toothbrush, and stormed into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, got ready to sleep, and climbed into bed. But Harry couldn't sleep. He stared out the window at the house next door, watching the three silhouettes go about the house. Before long, sleep claimed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _"What do you mean, you already have a girlfriend?!?" Shouted Ginny._

_            "Ginny? Harry? What's wrong?" Ron came into the common room._

_            "This idiot here invites me to Hogsmede and here I am, thinking he's asking me on a date and I'm all dressed up and he doesn't even notice so I'm thinking ok, kinda strange, but I don't think much on it. Then we come back and I'm STILL thinking this is a date and so a try and kiss him--"_

_            "WHAT?!?!" Ron shouted._

_            "Ron! Shut up! Anyway, I try and kiss him and he starts kissing me back then after about a minute of us kissing he pushes me back and then he says something along the lines of 'Why did you kiss me?' and I say 'well…' because it's kind of a strange question to ask after someone kissed you and then he says 'Because I've already got a girlfriend' and--"_

_            "Already? WHO?!?" Ron asked._

_            "That girl I told you about. You know, the one I met over the summer?"_

_            Ron freaked out. "HER!?! Harry! What were you thinking? Don't you know anything about her? Anyway, I thought you liked Ginny! You asked her to go to Hogsmede with you for Christ's sake! I can't believe that this entire time you already had a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend, some French girl you met on the airyplan!" Ron added. "Do you have any idea who she is? Because I don't think you do! She is the one Dumbledore was talking about!"_

_            "No she's not! You are just jealous because you can't get a date and are to stupid to realize how much Hermione really likes you!"_

_            "Now Harry that's not fair--" Ginny began._

_            "No!" He turned to her. "You liked me just because I'm famous Harry Potter and then last year you went out with TWO other guys and NOW you want to date me! Well, sorry, because you snooze, you loose. She and I are dating and that's it. Now go away and leave me the hell alone!"_

_            Ron and Ginny stared at him, shocked. "Fine Harry," Ron said quietly. "But don't say we didn't warn you."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Woah! What was that? Well, you'll just hafta wait and find out. Yes everyone knows what's basically going to happen but if you are playing dumb and don't, then you'll just hafta wait until I post again. And who knows when that could be? Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Love to everyone who has reviewed! 

Toodles,

Catgrl52

And the KITTY! ^∙·∙^ --merow!


	4. Important AN!

Hello one and all! Catgrl52 here, saying I might not update in a while. DON'T KILL ME!!! Anywho, my schedule is about to become empty after this week. HOWEVER!: I am "grounded from the computer for being mean to my little sister. However, my parents are stupid and forgot that I can get on while at school. So until further notice, I will have minimal time to update. Anyways, love to everybody!

Toodleoo,

Catgrl52

^·∙·^  come on everybody, say it with me. KITTY!!! 


	5. AN: REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!

Hello one and all! Catgrl52 here, saying DON'T KILL ME!!!! I KNOW I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME. I wi,l as soon as I can. REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!! Please don't come and kill me!!!! Ack. You're coming to eat me aren't you? Oh well. Then you wont get to hear the rest of my ingenious story!!! LOL. Ok. Well life has been crazy cuz of this guy and me and another girl and this OTHER girl and about fifty other girls are involved but not the same way I am. ACK IT'S SO CONFUSING!!!!!!!! Life has been so insane recently. Ok I'll shut up now.

Love to  all,

Catgrl52

And I haven't forgotten the…

KITTY!!! 

^∙∙∙^


End file.
